


【源声】渡鸦 ABO 一发完

by Kannareiya



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya
Summary: 文笔差语死早逻辑废，OOC属于我，美好属于他们。不要上升蒸煮，千万不要上升蒸煮，一定不要上升蒸煮！双黑
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, 崔始源/金钟云 - Relationship, 源声
Kudos: 8





	【源声】渡鸦 ABO 一发完

“声、声哥...艺声哥... 我... 我错了...”

“求... 求你... 求求你了... 放、放过我吧！”

昏暗的仓库里，一个被打得浑身是血的人匍匐往前爬，伸长手臂努力的想要够到面前的人的裤管，凄厉的哭喊声在深夜里听起来格外瘆人。

“饶了我吧！我再、再也不敢了，别杀我......别、别杀我...”

听到对方的求饶，被唤作艺声的人蹲了下来，揪起他的头发逼他抬起头，语调轻柔地说：“李善宇啊李善宇，一千万的货啊。你说我该拿你怎么办好呢？”

他虽然笑着，但眼神冰冷刺骨，毫无温度，好像趴在他眼前的不是一个鲜活的生命，而是一坨垃圾。

“声、声哥！” 李善宇哆哆嗦嗦的为自己辩解，“这、这真的不是我的错！我、我也不知道他是条子啊！”

他不过就是喝多了跟人瞎吹了几句，怎么会料到对方是早就盯上他的警察呢？

“哦？不是你的错？”艺声挑眉，“这么说走漏了风声，害这批货全打水漂的人，不、是、你、咯？”

他一字一顿，每一个音节都像是在敲响了李善宇的丧钟。

“不、不是！不是的！我下次... 我下次真的不敢了！声哥... 声哥你大人有大量，饶、饶了我吧！“

李善宇奋力地抬起手抓住了艺声的手腕，仿佛抓着最后一根救命稻草，口里忙不迭的求饶，鲜血和尘土弄脏了对方洁白的袖口。艺声皱了皱眉头，还不待他有任何动作，一直安静站在他身后的男子突然上前朝李善宇的腹部踢了一脚，直接把人踢飞了出去。

“始源。”

艺声站起来甩开刚刚因为惯性而拽下的头发，接过崔始源递上的手帕，慢条斯理地把手上的血迹和脏污擦干净。

“别那么用力。”他说，“要是把人踢死了就不好了。”

崔始源毕恭毕敬：“我知道了，我下次会注意的。”

下次。

呵。

艺声嘲讽似的冷哼一声。

说得好像李善宇还有下次一样。

被踢飞的李善宇捂着肚子痛苦的小声呻吟。因为怕再惹恼喜怒无常的艺声，更怕惹怒他背后像疯狗一样的崔始源，他只好把自己像虾子一样的蜷缩起来，再也不敢轻举妄动。

一时之间，整个仓库鸦雀无声，其他人大气都不敢喘一个，安静的等待着艺声下达命令。而身处事件中心的人反倒像是完全感受不到压抑的氛围 一样，自顾自的继续擦着手，直到满意了才抬起头对崔始源说：“我累了，照老规矩，你解决吧。“

得令的崔始源拔出匕首朝李善宇走去。知道自己在劫难逃的亡命之徒想起之前每个被崔始源折磨得不成人形的叛徒就抖得像个筛子，只能发狠地拼着最后一口气站了起来，红着眼向着艺声扑了过去，打算来个鱼死网破。

他李善宇今天就算活不了了也不会让他好过的！

只可惜，他才向前走了两步，就听到“砰”的一声，接着漫天的血花就在他眼前炸了开来。伴随着剧痛，他身形晃了晃后就直挺挺地倒了下去，眉心一个血窟窿，瞪大着双眼死不瞑目的看着始作俑者。

哼，就这么死了还真是便宜他了。

面色不善的艺声啧了一声收起枪，惋惜的看着被溅上点点血迹的皮鞋。

新买的鞋子又不能穿了啊，他还挺喜欢这双鞋的。

“对不起，是我疏忽了。”

赶到他身边的崔始源连忙蹲下身帮他把鞋子清理干净，末了，确认血迹都擦干净后，他站起身，不着痕迹的帮他揉了揉后腰处。

“您还好吗？要不要先回去休息？”他接着说，“这里就交给我吧。”

“不用，你跟我一起回去，剩下的交给泰仁去处理。”

语毕，艺声看也不看其他人，转身就走。被点名的人低着头恭送他两离开后，才着手处理这一切。

一路上，他冷着脸，一语不发的地看着车窗外。崔始源好几次通过望后镜看着他欲言又止，到最后还是什么都没说。

到了家，艺声推开了上前准备扶他的崔始源，捂着嘴直接往浴室跑，不久之后，就听到浴室传来了阵阵的干呕声。

“钟云哥，你真的没事吗？”崔始源倒了杯温水给还趴在马桶上的人，“要不我叫厉旭少爷来给你检查下？”

艺声，或者说金钟云扶着崔始源的手臂站了起来，婉拒了他叫自己那爱大惊小怪的弟弟来的提议，喝了口水润润喉，说：“没事的，就是小兔崽子不喜欢血腥味而已。”

他解开了西装三件套，露出了刚满五个月的肚子。

是的，金钟云是个Omega。

他也没特意隐瞒，只要是道上的人都知道金家有个漂亮却心狠手辣，手段比Alpha还狠毒的Omega。

一开始，也的确有很多人打着歪脑筋，虎视眈眈地想要借着拿下金钟云来入主金家。毕竟被誉为黑道教父的金家到了这一代，就只剩下金钟云和金厉旭这两个Omega了。只是有时候，太小看一个Omega是要付出代价的，所有曾抱着这一想法的人，最终都消失在这世界上了。

无一例外。

“你抱我回床上吧。”

金钟云靠着崔始源，闻着他特意释放出来安抚他的信息素。淡淡的青草味很大程度舒缓了他的妊娠反应，肚子里的宝宝似乎也因为感受到了另一个父亲的存在而变得安分了起来。崔始源打横抱起了他，像是对待稀世珍品一样，小心翼翼地放到床上。

“始源。”他叫住了想要离开的Alpha，“留下来陪陪我吧。”

其实一开始叫住崔始源，金钟云是没有那一层想法的。他只是单纯地觉得一个人呆着无聊，又不想睡，所以想让他陪他聊聊天。结果没想到的是，等他回过神来的时候，他们早已吻得难分难舍，相互抵着的下半身也硬得不像话。

“不行。”崔始源轻咬着金钟云的下唇，“会伤到孩子的。”

“没事的，我问过厉旭了，他说满5个月就可以了。”他翻身跨坐在崔始源身上，“难道你不想要我吗？”

金钟云附下身，伸出舌头有一下没一下的舔着人下巴，一只手解开崔始源衬衫的纽扣，另一只手顺着腹肌向下探去，隔着裤子握着他的肉棒说：“可是小始源不是这么说的啊...”

崔始源被身上的人刺激的理智全无。他怒吼一声，翻过身把金钟云压在身下，低下头吻上了他的唇，趁着人换气的时候，舌头长驱直入，勾起金钟云的小舌与之共舞。

“嗯... 哈...”金钟云在缺氧前偏头结束了这一吻，“你轻... 嗯... 轻点。”

崔始源双手放在金钟云耳边撑起上半身仔仔细细的看着身下的人。因为情欲，金钟云的耳朵和脖子都染上了一片粉色，好看的凤眼微眯着，右膝还时不时的蹭过崔始源胯下，让他觉得自己又更硬了一些。

“钟云哥，你真好看...”

他低下头，亲吻着金钟云胸前挺立的红点，舌头顺着乳晕转了一圈，再整个含入嘴里吸吮，轻咬拉扯着乳尖，另一只手也抚上了另一侧的胸搓揉着。因为怀孕的关系，他的胸部微微的涨着，已经为接下来的哺乳做好准备。

“始源... 疼... 啊哈... 你快、快点...” 金钟云不满的呢喃着，“下面... 呜... 哈... 下面好涨啊。”

因为快感，他的后穴开始自动分泌出润滑的液体。Omega的身体在交合中会尽最大的可能来保护自己迎合Alpha的入侵，但即使这样，崔始源还是不舍得他受到任何伤害。他先是试探地深入了一指，仔细的做着扩张，等到三根手指都能进出自如后，他才撤出手指，小心翼翼的扶着金钟云，让他跨坐在自己身上，左手拦着他后颈，抬头和他交换了一个湿漉漉地吻，同时右手扶着他的腰，让金钟云缓缓地坐了下去。

“操... 好涨... 太、太大了...”

就算在Alpha里，崔始源的尺寸还是相当可观的。不管做了多少次，刚进入的时候，金钟云还是会被他刺激得无法呼吸。

他现在就像一只离了水的鱼，只能徒劳的张着嘴，却吸不进一丝的氧气。

见金钟云适应得差不多了，崔始源开始小幅度的上下摆动，每一下都对着金钟云体内那能让他快乐的一点撞去。

“哈... 啊嗯... 始源啊，始源...你快、快点嘛... ”他噙着泪，“不够... 嗯... 还不够...”

不满足于崔始源的磨磨蹭蹭，金钟云双手撑在他胸前，开始迎合着对方的节奏晃动腰肢，后穴还故意收缩，把崔始源夹得低吼一声。

操！

他哥真的是个妖精。

一个快把他榨干的妖精。

他红着眼，发了狠的朝上撞去，把金钟云颠得只能牢牢地抓着他的肩膀来保持平衡。胸口上纹着的渡鸦随着他的起伏，也变得鲜活起来，仿佛下一秒就会飞出金钟云的胸口，展翅翱翔。

“太... 呜... 太快了，要、要去了... 始源你慢、慢点哈... 我、我要射了...”

快感在下腹累积，金钟云仰着头咽呜着，在崔始源又一次重重的擦过他前列腺的时候，尖叫着射了出来。

刚刚达到高潮的人懒洋洋的趴在他身上平复呼吸，小手一下又一下的戳着他的胸肌。崔始源抱着金钟云，轻轻的拍着他的背，硬得发疼的肉棒还埋在人体内，但他现在却一点都不想动。

他只想好好的抱着他哥，感受着这一刻的温暖。

“始源啊...” 金钟云的手慢慢的抚上崔始源的脖子，“始源啊...”

他轻声低唤着崔始源的名字，手一点一点的收紧，表情愉悦地看着崔始源的脸因为缺氧而涨成紫红色，却一点也不反抗的任由他为所欲为。

真乖...

金钟云开心的想着。

就在崔始源快窒息的时候，金钟云突然放开了手，突然涌入肺部的氧气让他止不住的咳嗽，还在人体内的肉棒也随着动作一阵抽插，惹得金钟云咯咯大笑。

崔始源是金钟云养的一条狗。

也是他目前为止最听话，最满意的一条。

捡到崔始源完全就是个意外。那时候的崔始源还是别的堂口下一个跑腿的小混混，因为一个无心之过，崔始源被那个堂主打个半死之后丢了出去任他自生自灭，就这么刚巧，被跟着父亲一起去谈判的金钟云给捡了回来。

可能是一时兴起，金钟云在照料崔始源这件事上展现了极大的热诚，可以说凡事都亲力亲为，喂食换药嘘寒问暖忙得不亦乐乎。

不知道是雏鸟情节呢还是天生缺爱，伤好了的崔始源对金钟云死心塌地。不管什么任务，只要是交到他手上，就算是拼上性命也一定会完成。

完完全全就是金钟云手底下一头只听他话的疯狗。

至于滚上床嘛，那又是另一个意外了。

“慢、呜哇... 慢点... 要死了哈... 真的，要死了... ”

崔始源把金钟云压回床上，双腿对折到胸前，然后就抱着人的腰大开大合的操干起来。原本贴在后颈上的抑制贴也在激烈的动作中被蹭掉了，满室的龙舌兰混杂着烟硝味的信息素和青草味混合在一起，被欲望蒸腾得更加浓烈。

“始源啊...” 金钟云在他耳边低语，“对方的狐狸尾巴已经露出来了，你会帮我把他们一个个都揪出来的，对吧？”

今天会那么大动干戈地处理李善宇，就是为了逼躲在暗处的老鼠们现形，而那批所谓被卡着的货，也早就拜托正洙哥帮忙捞出来了。

金钟云冷笑一声。

现在他只要顺着他们的尾巴摸过去，准能一揪一个准。

因为情欲，金钟云的声音低哑得仿佛塞壬的耳语，而崔始源就是那被蛊惑的水手，明知驶向的前方是深渊，也依然义无反顾。

“放心吧，钟云哥。”他拉起金钟云的手放在唇边亲吻，“我什么时候让你失望过？”

崔始源低头吻上了金钟云一开一合的小嘴，唇舌纠缠间，下身的动作也没停止，每次都一定要整根抽出再用力的对准前列腺擦过去，把金钟云肏得只能瘫在床上，双腿软得环不住他的腰，下身也在这一波强过一波的快感下再次硬得发疼。

等到崔始源终于射进他体内，金钟云也在这层刺激下痉挛的射了出来。两个人汗津津黏糊糊的抱在一起平复着呼吸。金钟云蹭着崔始源的颈窝，懒洋洋的连一根手指头都不想动，最后还是崔始源抱着他去清理干净。

然后差点擦枪走火的再来一次。

第二天，当金钟云浑身酸痛的从床上爬起来的时候，枕边的人早已经离开去处理事情了。他随意的披了件崔始源的衬衫，站在窗户旁欣赏着楼底下被园丁精心打理的玫瑰园，宽大的衣服把Omega的身形衬托得越发娇小，上面残留的信息素很好的抚平了他的起床气。

他轻柔的摸着肚子说：“宝宝啊，以后千万别学你爸，装狗都装得不像。”

呵。

就算崔始源真的是狗，那也是他金钟云一个人的——

刻耳柏洛斯。

End


End file.
